Calendrier givré de l'Avent
by Hikari Yumeko
Summary: Même principe que le calendrier de l'Avent classique, mais au lieu des petites fenêtres derrières lesquelles on découvre chaque jour un chocolat, ce sera ici un drabble sur les personnages de Yuri! on Ice. Victor, Yuri, Yurio, Phichit, JJ, Leo, Mila, Michele, Sarah,... Il y en aura pour tous les goûts! Dernière case: Main tendue et coeur d'agneau - Où est Jésus? - Traditions
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi, tout est aux studios MAPPA que je remercie chaque jour un peu plus d'avoir créé Yuri! on Ice.

 **Notes:** J'avais tenté l'expérience il y a quelques années sur Hetalia et ça m'avait bien plus donc je renouvelle le principe de l'année en réécrivant un calendrier de l'Avent en drabble, mais cette fois sur Yuri! on ice (je n'ai pas encore su déterminer si c'était mieux que le chocolat, les deux sont un régal!). Je vais essayer de varier les personnages, même s'il n'y a pas photo, vu que c'est mon OTP du moment il devrait y avoir pas mal de Victuri (mais ne vous tracassez pas, vous verrez aussi Yurio, Mila, Phichit, Leo, Guang-Hong et tous les autres).

Et je vais vous demander votre contribution! Si si, j'ai besoin de vous! Pour déterminer le premier thème, j'ai dû utiliser un générateur de thème (et je crois vraiment que quelqu'un là-haut voulait me faire passer un message subliminal parce que quand j'ai vu ce qui est sorti, je me suis dit que ce n'est pas possible autrement). Mais pour les suivants, c'est vous qui allez les choisir et me les donner! Calendrier de l'Avent oblige, je vous demanderai simplement de me donner un mot en lien avec Noël, l'hiver, les fêtes ou cette période de l'année en général (exit donc les canicule, piscine, maillot de bain ou autre) qui me servira de thème. Je prendrai normalement le premier thème donné sauf s'il ne colle pas à la période ou a déjà été proposé.

 **Couple:** Victuri (We are going to ship Victuri!)

 **Thème :** fesse (oui oui, vous ne rêvez pas. Je venais de décider de commencer par écrire un Victuri et c'est le thème qui tombe. Quand je vous parle de machination céleste...) qui m'a inspiré non pas pour un, mais deux drabbles.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Je dois rêver songea confusément Yuri.

Parce qu'il était totalement impossible qu'une telle situation se produise non ?

Il ferma les yeux et se pinça la joue.

Mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit Victor se tenait toujours devant lui, nu comme au jour de sa naissance.

Mais le pire, c'est qu'il ne savait pas par quoi il était le plus étonné.

Par le fait de voir son modèle se délasser dans l'eau chaude de l' _onsen_ – son _onsen_ ! – et s'adresser à lui comme si sa présence était anodine.

Ou par le fait de ne pouvoir détacher son regard de ces fesses galbées.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le geste aurait pu sembler anodin.

Après tout, Chris avait toujours été très tactile avec tout le monde et lui-même en avait fait plus d'une fois les frais.

C'était dans sa nature de démontrer physiquement son affection et les gens qui le connaissaient ne s'en formalisaient plus.

Alors pourquoi, lorsqu'il vit le suisse se rapprocher de Yuri pour le saluer et lui caresser fugacement les fesses, ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de ressentir une bouffée de colère monter brusquement en lui ? Pourquoi sa seule envie était-elle de s'interposer et de tenir Yuri le plus loin possible de ces mains baladeuses ?

* * *

J'avais terminé le premier quand je me suis souvenu de cette réaction que j'avais eu à l'épisode 6 où j'avais juste eu envie de hurler à Victor "Vic, bon sang, ne le laisse pas faire!". Et donc je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'écrire aussi.

Je suis vraiment désolée, je suis un peu (beaucoup) en retard avec mes RàR, mais avec l'université et ayant des stages à faire j'ai été fort occupée ces derniers temps. Je vais tenter de rattraper ça au plus vite, mais mille merci pour vos reviews, vos favoris, vos follows, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me fait toujours hyper plaisir! :)

A demain!


	2. Guirlande - Sapin

**Pairing/personnages :** Victuri, Yakov, Makkachin.

 **Notes:** deuxième drabble du calendrier de l'Avent. Et comme hier, il n'y en a non pas un, mais deux! (même si ça ne devrait pas être le cas tous les jours)

Merci à Youn, BlueSey17, Ninareli, Angelyoru, Having some fun here et le guest anonyme pour les review!

 **Thème:** guirlande (Youn, pour les deux), sapin (Ninareli, le second)

* * *

 **Une guirlande de mots**

Ainsi, c'était lui le donneur de leçon…

Yuri ne pouvait qu'observer, abasourdi, les lèvres de Yakov remuer à toute vitesse tandis que son visage virait lentement, mais surement, au rouge.

C'était une litanie sans commencement ni fin, une guirlande sur laquelle les mots s'enchaînaient les uns aux autres comme les perles le long d'un collier.

Yuri se pencha et souffla discrètement à Victor :

\- Dis… Quand est-ce-qu'il trouve le temps de respirer ?

Et le russe ne put qu'éclater de rire en entendant cette question naïve qu'il s'était pourtant si souvent posée, faisant ainsi vitupérer de plus belle Yakov.

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **Mon beau sapin...**

\- Il est beau, n'est-ce-pas ? déclara Victor en désignant le sapin trônant dans un coin du salon.

Confortablement calé entre ses bras, les yeux mi-clos de contentement, Yuri ne put qu'acquiescer.

Fêter Noël avec Victor…

Dire qu'un an auparavant, l'idée-même lui aurait semblé complètement utopiste, alors que la vie sans le russe lui paraissait désormais totalement inconcevable.

Mais la quiétude ne dura pas. Il se tendit brusquement lorsqu'il vit Makkachin s'intéresser d'un peu trop près à l'une des guirlandes pendant à l'arbre.

\- Makkachin, non !

Seul un bruit de chute et de verre brisé lui répondit.

Trop tard.

* * *

Si toi aussi tu t'es posée cette question en voyant Yakov XD

Et je vois bien Makkachin faire ce genre de bêtises (déjà le coup des boulettes... Mais j'étais si heureuse de voir à l'épisode 9 que notre caniche adoré n'avait rien).

N'hésitez pas à proposer des thèmes pour demain! Comme hier, je prendrai le premier proposé (voire le deuxième si j'ai le temps), donc n'hésitez pas à reproposez des thèmes sur lesquels je n'aurais pas pu écrire, même si de toute façon je garde en mémoire tout ceux que vous proposerez (notamment dans le cas où je tomberais à court de thèmes).

A demain!


	3. Vent glacial - Bonnet de Noël

**Notes:** troisième jour et pour la troisième fois, deux drabbles au lieu d'un (profitez, pas dit que ça dure).

Merci à Youn, Angelyoru, Ninareli, BlueSey17 et Fille en sucre pour les reviews sur le chapitre 2!

 **Couples:** Victuri (premier drabble) et Yurio/Mila (second)

 **Thème:** vent glacial (youn, les deux drabbles) et bonnet de père Noël (angelyoru, second drabble).

* * *

 **Se réchauffer**

Yuri s'était imaginé toujours imaginé la Russie comme un pays austère au climat rude.

Cependant, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que, même drapé dans son lourd manteau, le froid soit aussi mordant.

Aussi, assis sur un banc à côté de Victor grelottait-il, les joues rougies par le vent glacial qui le gelait jusqu'aux os.

\- Viens par-là, déclara soudainement son compagnon.

Dénouant son écharpe, Victor la drapa autours de leurs deux cous et le serra tendrement contre lui.

\- C'est mieux comme ça non ? lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Cette fois-ci, lorsque Yuri rougit, ce ne fut pas de froid.

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **Faire sa diva...**

\- Dis cheese !

\- Mais qu'est-ce-que…

Yurio ne put pas finir sa phrase. Il sentit une chose molle s'enfoncer sur sa tête et fut ébloui par un flash.

\- Aaaah, trop mignon ! s'exclama Mila. Direct en fond d'écran !

D'un geste rageur, Yurio arracha son couvre-chef, un bonnet de père Noël, qu'il jeta rageusement.

\- Non mais ça va pas la vieille !

\- Allez, c'est pour rire, ne fais pas ta diva. D'ailleurs, tu ne voudrais pas m'aider pour…

\- Démerde-toi, hurla Yurio en claquant la porte.

Mila soupira. Elle l'avait cherché, mais c'est ce qui s'appelle se faire mettre un vent glacial…

* * *

Le premier drabble s'est vraiment imposé à la vitesse grand V (ce type de scène lors de la coupe de Russie aurait juste été trop choupi!). Quand au second... Je vois tellement Mila faire ça juste pour le plaisir de taquiner Yurio. Je trouve leur relation vraiment adorable même si pour le moment je la vois surtout comme une relation frère/soeur qui pourrait plus tard évoluer en romance (un peu à la manière du Komaki/Marié pour les fans de Library Wars).

N'hésitez pas à proposer vos thèmes pour demain! Mais, afin de pouvoir varier un peu les donneuses (et donneurs?) de thèmes et essayer de faire un peu plaisir à tout le monde, je vais maintenant éviter de prendre deux jours de suite un thème proposé par la même personne. Toutefois, comme je ne l'avais pas dit pour aujourd'hui, j'ai fait le premier thème donné, même s'il a été émis par Youn qui avait déjà proposé celui d'hier.

Et sur ce, je vous dit à demain (voire à cette nuit vu qu'il y aura de nouveau une nuit du FoF et que je compte bien encore écrire sur Yuri! on ice au cours de celle-ci), en vous remerciant encore pour toutes vos review! :)


	4. Chant de Noël - Dinde et Vkusno!

**Notes:** quatrième jour du calendrier de l'Avent. Petit coup de stress hier parce que ffnet plantait et que je voyais le compteur de review augmenter, mais je ne savais pas les lire (et vu que je ne les reçoit pas par mail...). J'étais donc prête à faire un drabble sur plusieurs thèmes proposés les jours précédents que je n'avais pas su faire, mais par chance la situation s'est débloquée ce matin et j'ai pu vous lire. Et bonne nouvelle, vu que je vois chaque jour que j'ai le temps sans trop de soucis de faire deux drabbles, je vous annonce officiellement que je passe à deux par jour sur deux thèmes différents!

Merci à BlueSey17, Ninareli, Chini-Chan et Angelyoru pour les reviews pour le jour précédent!

 **Couple:** JJ/Yurio (premier drabble) et Victuri (second)

 **Thème:** Chant de Noël (BlueSey17 pour le premier drabble et Dinde/Vkusno (Chini-chan) pour le second.

* * *

 **Un ange tombé du ciel**

JJ ne pensait pas avoir déjà vu quelque chose d'aussi beau. Même son propre reflet dans le miroir, magnifique au demeurant, ne souffrait pas la comparaison.

Un ange.

Une créature de pureté et de lumière tombée par erreur dans le monde des hommes.

Un être magnifique au point d'en paraître irréel.

Car comment qualifier autrement Yurio alors que les yeux mi-clos, l'expression sereine, il chantait avec ferveur de toute la force de sa voix pure et innocente, bouleversante, ce cantique de Noël ?

Pour la première fois de son existence, JJ sentit son cœur s'embraser pour autre chose que lui.

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **Le talent inattendu de Yuri**

\- Vkusno !

Victor ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la dinde soit tendre au point d'en fondre dans la bouche.

\- C'est délicieux. Où as-tu appris à cuisiner ainsi?

Yuri rosit de plaisir.

\- Lorsque je suis parti à Détroit. Avant, je n'avais jamais touché à une casserole de ma vie, mais comme maman n'était plus là pour me préparer à manger il a en quelque sorte fallut que je m'y mette. Et j'aimais cuisiner.

Victor sourit.

\- C'est comme sur la glace, on sent tout ton amour dans ce plat.

Décidément, à chaque jour qui passait, Yuri parvenait à le surprendre davantage.

* * *

Je ne suis vraiment pas fan de JJ et le JJ/Yurio figure parmi mes rares NOTP. Mais comme je sais qu'il y en a qui aiment ce couple, je me suis dit que ce serait sympa d'en faire au moins un.

That's all for today, du moins pour le calendrier car je vais maintenant me mettre à la correction des textes que j'ai écrit lors de la nuit du FoF et il y en a quelques uns sur Yuri! on Ice. Pleins de bisouc et je vous dit à demain!


	5. Canne à sucre - Chausson et cadeaux

**Notes:** cinquième jour du calendrier de l'Avent! Cette fois, il n'y avait que deux thèmes proposés donc je les ai traités les deux, mais n'hésitez pas à en proposer (que vous soyez inscrit sur ffnet ou non, j'accepte les reviews anonymes auxquelles je répond en début de chapitre suivant), voire à reproposer des thèmes qui n'avaient pas été faits les jours précédents (ça me fait une réserve de thème au cas où ffnet aurait encore un soucis d'affichage des reviews ou qu'il y aurait moins de deux thèmes proposés)! Et même dans le cas où le thème n'aurait pas été fait d'ici le 25, je pense quand même les faire hors challenge! Je prends vraiment tout tant que ça aie un rapport avec Noël, les fêtes, le repas de fête, l'hiver ou la période de décembre en général :)

Merci à Ninareli, BleuSey17, Rainbowpapers, Chini-Chan, Angelyoru et Moshi-Sama pour les reviews!

 **Pairing:** Yuri, Minami/Yurio (demandé par Rainbowpapers) et Victuri

 **Thèmes:** Canne à sucre (angelyoru) et Cadeaux et chaussons (Moshi-Sama)

* * *

 **L'idée du siècle**

Inviter Yurio à venir passer les fêtes avec eux lui avait paru une bonne idée, d'autant plus lorsque Minami avait débarqué à l'improviste chez eux, les yeux brillants.

Yurio allait pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec quelqu'un de son âge en dehors de toute compétition.

Yuri en doutait maintenant.

\- C'est moi qui l'avait vue en premier, rends-la moi !

\- T'avais qu'à la prendre plus vite, du con !

Non vraiment, lorsqu'il les voyait se disputer comme des chiffonniers pour la dernière canne à sucre du plat, Yuri s'apercevait que laisser Minami et Yurio dans la même pièce n'était pas l'idée du siècle…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Le cadeau parfait**

\- Qu'est-ce-qui te ferais plaisir pour Noël, Yuri ?

Le japonais réfléchit quelques instants, sans trouver.

\- Rien, j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut.

Avec l'arrivée de Victor, la vie l'avait déjà plus que gâté, non seulement pour cette année, mais aussi pour celles à venir.

Il n'avait besoin de rien de plus.

\- Il y a pourtant bien quelque chose que tu aimerais voir dans ton chausson, non ? Insista le russe

Yuri sourit, amusé, lorsqu'il trouva.

\- Je doute que ça puisse rentrer dedans

\- Dis toujours, on ne sait jamais.

\- Toi. Rien que t'avoir à mes côtés, c'est le plus beau cadeau qui soit.

* * *

Désolé, autant j'adorerais voir une amitié Yurio/Minami se développer (comme ils sont juste adorables tous les deux, ce serait juste trop mignon!), autant couplé avec Canne à sucre, je ne les voyais que se disputer pour savoir qui aurait la dernière (ce sont deux grands gamins l'un comme l'autre). Et pour le deuxième, je n'ai juste pas pu m'en empêcher, je cède trop facilement face au Victuri. Sinon, petit instant pub (* lance le jingle*), mais j'update pour le moment régulièrement mon recueil "Ce soir à la patinoire" avec mes écrits de la dernière du FoF sur Yuri! on ice. Pour l'instant, je n'en ai corrigé et publié que les deux premiers que j'ai écrit lors de la dernière nuit (les chapitres 4 et 5), mais il y en a au moins deux autres de prévu après (voire quatre si je fais les deux derniers thèmes hors nuit). Donc n'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'oeil!

A demain!


	6. Feu de cheminée - Renne

**Notes:** sixième jour et donc sixième case pour le calendrier de l'Avent. Bonne Saint-Nicolas à tous!

Merci à Angelyoru, Rainbowpapers, Ninareli et BlueSey17 pour les reviews!

 **Thèmes:** Feu de cheminée (Angelyoru) - Renne (BluSey17)

 **Pairing:** Mila/Sarah, Emil/Michele sous-entendu - Leo/Guang-Hong (désolée BlueSey17, j'avais pourtant vraiment l'idée de partir sur le trio choupi Minami/Yurio/Guang-Hong...). Et oui, pas de Victuri aujourd'hui, il faut un peu varier les plaisirs.

* * *

 **Douce chaleur**

\- A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda Mila en caressant la chevelure soyeuse de la jeune femme allongée à ses côtés.

Sarah soupira de bien-être. Dehors, la tempête faisait rage, mais à l'intérieur du chalet flottait une douce chaleur provenant tant du feu crépitant dans l'âtre que du corps de la russe.

\- Que je suis bien avec toi déclara-t-elle en l'embrassant. Et que je devrais demander plus souvent à Emil de détourner l'attention de mon frère ailleurs, même si cela l'arrange lui aussi.

Et dire que Michele avait toujours cru qu'il craquait pour elle alors qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'yeux que pour lui…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Adorable comme toi**

\- Qu'il est mignon ! Merci Leo !

Les yeux pleins d'étoile, le chinois se retourna vers son ami, son plus beau sourire aux lèvres.

L'américain sourit, heureux d'avoir tapé dans le mille.

\- Je suis content. Elle est tellement adorable qu'elle m'a fait penser à toi, même si j'avais peur que tu trouves ça trop enfantin.

\- J'aime beaucoup les peluches, au point que lors des compétitions les gens n'arrêtent pas de m'en envoyer. J'ai des ours, des pandas, des chiens, des chats, des lapins plus qu'il n'en faut. Mais celui-ci, c'est mon tout premier renne, répondit Léo en le serrant tendrement contre lui.

* * *

Séparément, Mila et Sarah sont déjà magnifiques, mais ensemble elles sont encore plus belles. Et le Leo/Guang-Hong est juste trop adorable (Guang-Hong était juste mignon comme tout à l'épisode six lorsqu'il attendait ses résultats en serrant contre lui son ours en peluche). Et c'est seulement au moment de poster et de relire vos review pour y répondre que je m'aperçois que j'ai fait une boulette: j'ai sauté le deuxième thème qui m'avait été proposé, celui de Ninareli (chocolat chaud). Je le ferai pour demain alors!

Sinon, avancement de mes autres projets: j'ai publié deux autres de mes textes de la nuit du FoF sur Yuri! on Ice (Voeux - publié comme OS indépendant - et Allumer - qui est dans mon recueil Ce soir à la patinoire). Je n'ai pas vraiment avancé sur Quartier par contre j'ai eu l'inspiration pour Ultime que j'ai commencé à rédiger. Normalement ils seront uploadé dans le recueil ce soir.

A demain! Inscrites sur ffnet ou non (vu que j'accepte les review anonymes), n'hésitez toujours pas à proposer vos thèmes! Même si non fait d'ici le 25, je les écrirai normalement hors calendrier (peut être pas tout de suite, parce que j'entrerai alors en période de blocus, mais à terme ce sera fait).


	7. Chocolat chaud - Lait de poule

**Notes:** septième jour, donc treizième et quatorzième. Comme annoncé hier, j'ai fait Chocolat chaud que j'avais sauté, mais comme aucun autre thème n'avait été proposé, j'ai été rechercher l'un de ceux proposé le premier jour.

Merci à BlueSey17, Angelyoru, Ninareli et Rainbowpapers pour leurs reviews!

 **Personnages/pairing:** le trio choupi Yurio/Guang-Hong/Minami parce qu'il devait sortir au moins une fois (même s'ils sont si mignons tous les trois qu'ils reviendront certainement) - Victuri.

 **Thème:** chocolat chaud (Ninareli) - lait de poule (Angeloryu)

* * *

 **Une après-midi de rêve**

Yurio maudissait Yuri et ses bonnes intentions qui le contraignaient à passer l'après-midi avec deux vrais fanboys pour qu'il se « sociabilise ».

Mon cul, il voulait juste s'envoyer en l'air en paix.

Parce qu'il n'existait pas d'autres mots pour décrire Guang-Hong, qui parlait de Léo avec tant d'étoiles dans les yeux qu'il fallait presque des lunettes de soleil, et Minami.

Surtout Minami, qui était lancé dans un long monologue enflammé sur Yuri et toutes ses qualités.

Passé dix minutes, il n'en put plus.

Est-ce-que ce serait considéré comme impoli s'il renversait son chocolat chaud sur le japonais pour le faire taire ?

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **Distraction**

\- Tu vas adorer, c'est ma boisson de Noël préférée, déclara le russe en laissant la préparation chauffer.

Mais, volatile, Victor se laissa rapidement distraire par la présence du japonais à ses côtés. Il commença à lui voler un baiser, puis une autre, et encore un autre…

\- Vic, arrête... On a quelque chose sur le feu…

\- On a le temps, le rassura-t-il.

Yuri céda sous ses caresses et ses baisers, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas le russe.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un léger grésillement et une odeur de brûlé ne vienne la rappeler à leurs bons souvenirs.

\- Victor, le lait de poule !

* * *

A demain! Anonymes ou inscrits sur le site, n'hésitez pas à proposer vos thèmes (sinon je risque de fini par en manquer) ou a simplement laissez une review!


	8. Gants - Père et Mère Noël

**Notes:** huitième jour du calendrier. Et aujourd'hui, non pas deux, mais trois drabbles vu qu'un des thèmes m'a bien inspirée. Et heureusement que je m'y étais prise à l'avance et les avais tous écrits hier après-midi, parce que l'épisode d'hier soir m'a complètement achevée. Aujourd'hui, mon cerveau est vraiment en mode Error 404 (rassurez-moi, je ne suis pas la seule?). En commençant cet anime, je m'attendais juste à quelques scènes fan service glissé de-ci de-là. Mais, avec la fin de l'épisode 7, du 9 et maintenant cet incroyable épisode 10 qui m'a juste fait hurler de joie et complètement transportée pendant vingt minutes, MAPPA a tellement dépassé mes espérances. J'ai pas envie de spoiler celles que ne l'auraient pas encore vu (qu'attendez-vous encore pour foncer le voir!? Foncez!), mais c'est juste le meilleur épisode de la série ever ever ever. Et, même si je n'osais pas trop y croire, je suis tellement contente d'avoir quasi vu juste sur un certain point...

Merci à Ninareli, Lycanya, Angelyoru, BlueSey17, Black Sora et PetiteOtaku21 pour les reviews!

 **Thème:** gants (Ninareli) - Père et Mère Noël Black Sora)

 **Pairing:** Michel/Emil et Sarah/Mila sous-entendu - Victuri

* * *

 **En garde!**

\- Vil maraud, tu as osé ! Forban ! Mécréant ! Tu vas payer pour avoir osé entretenir des pensées impures envers Sarah, ma douce princesse !

L'italien se défit de son gant qu'il jeta au visage du tchèque, puis tira sa rapière de son fourreau.

\- Je te provoque en duel, car un tel affront ne pourra être lavé que par ton sang !

Et tandis qu'Emil avait tout juste le temps de dégainer son arme, Michele se jeta sur lui en hurlant, prêt à en découdre.

Tout à sa rage, il ne s'aperçut pas que sa douce princesse, hilare, filait en catimini avec sa suivante…

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **Neige sur la ville**

Yuri comprenait désormais pourquoi Victor parlait toujours de sa ville avec tant d'affection.

Saint-Pétersbourg était vraiment magnifique, encore plus l'hiver lorsque la neige recouvrait les toits.

Même si le vent glacé lui engourdissait les doigts qu'il tentait vainement de réchauffer en soufflant dessus, ce dont s'aperçut rapidement son compagnon.

\- Première règle l'hiver en Russie, déclara sentencieusement le russe : ne jamais sortir sans ses gants.

Victor enleva celui de gauche qu'il tendit à Yuri tandis que, s'emparant de sa main droite, il les enfouissait toutes deux dans la poche de sa veste.

\- Ou du moins, pas sans une paire pour deux.

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **Le couple Noël**

\- Joyeux Noël Yurio !

Le russe avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui brûler les yeux à l'acide.

Victor était déguisé en père Noël, avec la barbe blanche et tout, tandis que Yuri, avec sa longue robe et son tablier, faisait de toute évidence sa femme.

\- Mais qu'est-ce-que c'est que ce cirque ! Hurla-t-il.

 _Ils avaient grillés les quelques neurones qui leur restaient pour deux ou quoi ?_

Le russe se pinça… et se réveilla en sursaut.

Un cauchemar.

C'était juste un affreux cauchemar.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. C'était la dernière fois qu'il abuserait des confiseries avant d'aller se coucher.

* * *

J'avais terminé le deuxième (le Victuri) et celui sur le couple Noël quand j'ai eu la révélation pour le premier qu'il fallait juste que je fasse. Je veux dire, le duel médiéval, avec Michele qui jette son gant à Emil pour le provoquer solennellement en duel, ça lui colle tellement bien au vu de son programme libre où il se présente comme le fier paladin de sa soeur et ça s'imposait au vu du thème! D'où la présence de trois thèmes au lieu de deux!

Et sur ce, je vous dit à demain! Attendez-vous à du Otario ou Oturi (donc du Otabek/Yurio) parce que j'ai vraiment flashé sur leur relation - en brotp comme en couple - et n'attends qu'un prétexte pour écrire dessus. Ou du Phichit qui lors de cet épisode 10 a juste représenté tout le fandom de YoI (enfin, sauf les sceptiques qui parviennent encore à doute. A ce stade-ci, je ne sais plus trop ce qu'il faut de plus pour les convaincre...). Et comme chaque jour, n'hésitez pas à proposer vos thèmes! :)


	9. Un chocolat à partager

**Notes:** Je l'avais laissé sous-entendre hier, mais aujourd'hui, ce sera un spécial Oturi, parce que ce pairing est juste mignon/adorable/choupi comme tout et que, comme le Victuri, il me fait fondre à la vitesse grand V. Donc léger spoil sur l'épisode 10 dont je commence tout doucement à me remettre.

Merci à Some fun, Moshi-sama, Lycanya, Lily, BlueSey17, Angelyoru et Black Sora pour les reviews!

Et RàR rapide à Lily: Merci pour le commentaire! Les thèmes coquins, je préfèrerais en fait éviter, non seulement que pour coller à l'ambiance de Noël je trouve plus chouette que les thèmes soient en lien avec Noël/les fêtes/l'hiver/le froid/la neige/etc. (seul le premier ne l'est pas parce que, à la base, je ne pensais pas faire un calendrier de l'Avent, mais juste un marathon de drabbles, et que ce n'est que après les avoir écrits qu'en voyant qu'on était le premier décembre j'ai changé d'avis), mais aussi parce que, afin que le plus de gens possibles puissent le lire, j'ai mis ce calendrier sous rating T. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils ne peuvent pas vraiment aller plus loin que les baisers, désolée :(

 **Pairing:** Oturi

 **Thème:** Un chocolat à partager (Moshi-sama)

Et si jamais tu passes par là, merci Nodoka pour m'avoir donné avec cet article l'inspiration pour le premier drabble!

* * *

 **Un pont entre eux**

Depuis le début du camp, Otabek avait les yeux rivés sur lui.

En apparence, Yuri semblait frêle.

Pourtant, dans ses yeux brillait l'âme et la détermination d'un soldat.

Il était si semblable à lui, et pourtant si différent à la fois.

Otabek mourrait d'envie de l'approcher, de lui parler, mais craignait qu'il le rejette.

Longtemps, les Kazakhs avaient été méprisés, raillés par les Russes.

Il pourrait le supporter de tous les autres.

Pas de Yuri.

Alors, dans sa candeur d'enfant, cette barre de chocolat qu'il désirait partager avec lui lui apparaissait comme le moyen de créer un pont entre eux.

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **Cinq ans**

Cinq ans. Cinq longues et douloureuses années. C'était le temps qu'il avait attendu pour lui parler, le revoir.

Lui, la fée qui avait capturé son cœur.

Il affectait le calme, pourtant ses mains étaient moites.

Son visage était impassible, mais dans sa poitrine son cœur battait la chamade.

Ce moment tant attendu, il l'avait redouté et désiré à la fois.

Cependant, il n'envisageait nulle marche arrière.

Il ne voulait… non, il ne pourrait supporter son absence cinq années de plus.

Alors, malgré l'angoisse, Otabek posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

\- Accepterais-tu d'aller boire un chocolat chaud avec moi ?

* * *

Je sais, pour le second, c'est plutôt chocolat chaud (qui est déjà sorti), mais après avoir vu l'épisode et cette scène toute adorable où ils sont au salon de thé tous les deux j'avais vraiment envie de le faire! Je voulais vraiment faire gui aussi, mais c'est le genre de thème qui m'inspire vraiment énormément (on se demande bien pourquoi...) et est capable de me pousser à faire plusieurs drabbles avec différents couples/personnages. Et vu que le jeudi est ma journée la plus chargée niveau cours (et que je rentre très tard chez moi), je n'avais tout simplement pas le temps de tout écrire (puis quatre ou cinq drabbles/jours, ça commence à faire beaucoup). Donc je m'en occuperai demain.

A demain!


	10. Gui

**Notes:** Légèrement en retard par rapport à d'habitude, voici le dixième jour du calendrier de l'Avent! Et comme avant-hier, ce n'est pas deux, mais trois drabbles! Et je pense qu'on voit clairement à quel point l'Oturi m'inspire pour le moment (mais rassurez-vous, il y a l'effet coup de foudre plus le fait qu'il n'y aie pas encore grand chose sur eux qui joue, j'essaierai de mettre d'autres personnages en valeurs dans les prochains chapitres).

Merci à Angelyoru, Some fun, BlueSey17, Lycanya et Black Sora pour les reviews!

 **Thème:** Gui (Angelyoru)

 **Pairing:** Minami/Yuri (one-sided) et Victuri - Oturi

* * *

 **Embuscade**

Minami était prêt.

Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il faisait le guet, mais le jeu en vaudrait la chandelle.

Dès que Yuri Katsuki passerait l'arche sous laquelle était suspendu un bouquet de gui, il accourrait et, lui rappelant la tradition, il lui réclamerait un baiser.

Son plan était parfait, génial même.

Le moment tant attendu arriva enfin.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Minami s'élança pour le rejoindre lorsque…

\- Yuri !

Le japonais vit avec horreur que Victor l'accompagnait.

\- Regarde, du gui ! Cria le russe, extatique.

Minami sentit son cœur se briser lorsqu'il le vit se pencher et embrasser tendrement Yuri qui sembla fondre.

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **Une fête pas si abominable que ça**

Yurio détestait les fêtes et plus encore celles de Noël.

C'était bruyant, animé, peuplé d'imbéciles heureux et Mila passait son temps à l'emmerder.

Dès qu'il put, il s'éclipsa et tomba au détour d'un couloir sur Otabek accoudé à une fenêtre.

Il sourit. Sa soirée venait de prendre un tour nettement meilleur.

Alors qu'ils discutaient, son regard se bloqua sur un bouquet suspendu au-dessus d'eux.

\- Du gui, commenta simplement le kazakh en suivant son regard.

Yurio détourna les yeux.

\- Fais-le, lâcha-t-il. Grouille-toi, qu'on en finisse rapidement.

Et il ne fondit absolument pas lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent doucement sur les siennes.

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **La fée de la forêt de Brocéliande**

Comme de nombreux autres chevaliers, Otabek connaissait la légende de la fée du gui habitant les bois de Brocéliande qui était capable d'exaucer tous les souhaits et, dès qu'il fut adoubé, se lança à sa recherche.

Il traversa des toundras enneigées, gravit des montagnes, franchit des fleuves avant d'atteindre la célèbre forêt.

Il s'attendait à une créature frêle et fragile, pas à un être dont le regard de combattant le frappa au cœur.

\- Et merde, encore un emmerdeur, grommela la fée. Allez, magne-toi de me dire ce que tu veux.

Otabek sourit. La réponse s'imposait d'elle-même.

\- Que tu me donnes ton cœur.

* * *

Je me sens mal d'avoir brisé le pauvre petit coeur de Minami, il est tellement adorable... Pour le troisième drabble, je prévoyais à la base de faire quelque chose sur Chris, mais dès qu'une amie m'a dit qu'il existait des fanarts représentant Yurio en fée et Otabek en chevalier, malgré que l'autre Oturi aie déjà été écrit, je n'ai tout simplement pas pu résister... (et, dès que j'aurais le temps, je veux vraiment faire un OS sur le sujet. Parce que c'est tout simplement beaucoup trop adorable et inspirant comme UA).

A demain et comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à proposer/reproposer vos idées de thèmes (de boule à étoile en passant par neige, champagne, traîneau ou pingouin, je prends tout tant que c'est en lien avec la période de décembre, les fêtes, Noël, l'hiver ou le froid en général).


	11. Calendrier - Boules

**Notes:** Onzième jour du calendrier qui marque le retour de la joyeuse troupe Minami/Yurio/Yuri/Victor (ces quatre-là ensemble sont juste géniaux) et de Makkachin ainsi que de ses bêtises. J'ai pris pas mal de plaisir à les écrire, alors j'espère que vous apprécierez tout autant.

Merci à Lycanya, Angelyoru, Black Sora, BlueSey17, Little pinetree (j'aurais tant voulu faire champagne aussi, comme tu le dis le thème va très bien avec le dernier épisode ainsi qu'avec un autre événement, mais j'avais déjà mes deux thèmes du jour) et Some fun!

 **Personnages:** Yuri, Minami, Yurio et Victor - Makkachin

 **Thèmes:** Calendrier de l'Avent (Angelyoru) - Boules (Black Sora)

* * *

 **L'idée du siècle, seconde édition**

Après le fiasco de la canne à sucre, Yuri s'était dit qu'il lui fallait faire une nouvelle tentative pour rapprocher Minami et Yurio. Il avait ainsi acheté un calendrier de l'Avent qu'il leur offrit en déclarant qu'ils ouvriraient chacun une case à tour de rôle.

Sauf que…

\- Yuri, il a pris mon chocolat !

\- Même pas vrai, c'est toi qui l'as ouvert hier ! C'est mon tour!

\- Et moi, quand est-ce-que j'en aurai un ? Se lamenta Victor.

\- T'es trop vieux, du con !

\- Yurio, ton langage !

Bref, un calendrier pour deux… non, trois avec Victor, c'était pas forcément une bonne idée non plus…

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **Les petites bêtises de Makkachin, partie II**

 _Mais qu'était-ce donc que cette chose ?_

Makkachin frappa doucement de la patte la boule rouge accrochée à l'une des branches du sapin.

Ses deux maîtres avaient passés tous l'après-midi à suspendre des dizaines de ces petites choses à l'arbre, mais à quoi pouvaient-elles servir ?

Le caniche est soudain l'illumination.

Un jouet! Ses maîtres avaient installé un nouveau jouet rien que pour lui, Makkachin !

Qu'ils étaient adorables !

Fou de joie, il se mit à pousser et repousser sans cesse le globe, jusqu'à ce que…

 _Clang !_

\- Makkachin !

Le chien rabattit ses oreilles en arrière, dépité. Visiblement, il avait encore fait une bêtise…

* * *

Le premier drabble s'inscrit dans la continuité du premier de jour 5. Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à proposer vos thème: je prends le premier (et, en fonction de mon inspiration, éventuellement le second) proposé, mais les thèmes sur lesquels je n'aurai pas écrit ici seront de toute façon faits à long terme (et publiés ici). A demain!


	12. Champagne

**Notes:** Douzième jour du calendrier! Dire qu'on en est déjà à la moitié alors que certains personnages ne sont même pas encore apparus... Il va falloir que je corrige ça! Cette fois, deux drabbles sur un seul et même thème parce que: un, il y avait une scène qui, au vu du dernier épisode, s'imposait absolument; deux, il y avait une autre scène qui, au vu du dernier épisode, s'imposait aussi absolument (cette justification...). Donc attention, spoil sur l'épisode 10!

Merci à Little Pinetree, Angelyoru, BlueSey17, Black Sora et Lycanya pour les commentaires et à vous tous qui suivez ce recueil!

RàR pour Eirin Ab Loar sur _Ce soir à la patinoire_ (en espérant que tu passes par ici): merci pour la review et les encouragements (oui, c'est important pour nous: ça nous montre que ce qu'on fait est non seulement lu, mais aussi apprécié, et ça fait toujours chaud au coeur)! Ca me touche vraiment et j'espère que les prochains OS continueront à te plaire, que ce soit mes textes pour les nuits ou d'autres OS. A une prochaine! :)

 **Thème:** Champagne (Little pinetree)

 **Pairing:** Victori (les deux), Chris (le premier)

* * *

 **Le banquet du Grand Prix**

\- Victor, tu devrais le raccompagner jusque sa chambre.

Le russe tombait des nues.

\- Hein, pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que c'est toi qui vient de passer la moitié de la soirée à danser avec lui, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire jusque-là, répliqua Chris.

Ce en quoi il n'avait pas tout à fait tort…

\- OK. Allez, viens…

Victor voulut le prendre par le bras, mais Yuri s'accrocha désespérément à lui.

\- Victor… Please, be my coach…

Le cœur de Victor s'accéléra soudain.

Et merde. Il venait juste de craquer complètement sur un homme à moitié déshabillé qui avait abusé du champagne...

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **Déjà-vu**

Victor avait comme une impression de déjà-vu. Yuri avait enfilé les verres de champagne comme d'autres les petits-fours et était maintenant beurré comme un petit Lu.

Résultat, lui si réservé d'habitude se déchainait sur la piste comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain, l'entraînant joyeusement avec lui dans sa danse endiablée.

Il lui promettait une soirée de rêve, même s'il serait certainement dans un état déplorable le lendemain matin.

Mais peu importait.

Après tout, on ne se mariait qu'une fois dans sa vie non ?

Même si Victor s'assurerait cependant que cette fois-ci, son époux se souviendrait bien de tout.

* * *

Et oui, les deux scènes que ce thème m'inspirait sont: le banquet du grand prix final de Sochi (où Victor a commencé à craquer sur Yuri) et leur futur mariage. Et si toi aussi, tu es limite convaincue que le banquet final du Grand Prix de Barcelone va se convertir en banquet de mariage pour nos deux tourtereaux... Dire que, en un épisode, je suis passée du "tant que Yuri est sur le podium, je serai contente" à "Yuri, il faut absolument que tu décroches l'or!".

Merci d'avoir lu. Lecteurs inscrits ou non (j'accepte les reviews anonymes), je prends toutes vos demandes de thèmes! Pour demain, je vais essayer d'écrire sur quelques uns des personnages qui ne sont pas encore apparus jusque ici (Yuko, Nishigori, leurs filles, Seun Gil, Lilia - la coach de Yurio - et, ce n'est juste pas normal parce que c'est un petit rayon de soleil -, Phichit).


	13. Cadeau

**Notes:** treizième jour du calendrier! Je n'en reviens pas qu'on en soit déjà à la moitié... Et un personnage demandé va enfin faire son apparition! (il était temps!). L'update est assez tardive parce que j'avais malheureusement toute la journée et en soirée, ce qui fait que je rentre très tard chez moi... (donc je m'occupe des RàR du chapitre 12 demain, promis).

Merci à Little pinetree, Lycanya, Angelyoru, Wasab-chan, Some fun, BlueSey17, Black Sora et Juuna pour les reviews!

 **Thème:** Cadeau

 **Personnages:** Yuri et Phichit - Yurio, Yuko et les triplées.

* * *

 **Sincères félicitations**

\- Félicitations Yuri !

Dès sa sortie de la patinoire, Yuri avait été assailli par un Phichit presque plus heureux de sa victoire qu'il ne l'aurait été de la sienne.

\- Pour l'or… mais aussi pour le mariage ! Ajouta-t-il d'un air entendu. Entre Noël, ta victoire et maintenant ton mariage, tu vas me revenir cher en cadeaux cette année !

\- A ce sujet… commença timidement Yuri, Accepterais-tu d'être mon témoin? Victor a demandé à Chris, mais je n'imaginais personne d'autre que toi pour moi.

Le visage du thaïlandais s'illumina.

\- Bien sur !

\- Merci, murmura Yuri en l'étreignant. C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire…

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **Baby-sitting**

\- Yurio~

Yurio frémit en entendant le ricanement des trois petites pestes. Pour la centième fois depuis le début de la soirée, il maudit Yuko, qui l'avait contraint avec son regard suppliant à garder ses filles, et Victor et Yuri qui, étant en rendez-vous, n'avaient pu s'en charger.

Même s'il était payé - encore heureux! -, les garder était vraiment loin d'être un cadeau.

Yurio se retourna, l'air mauvais. Et voulut presque aussitôt fuir.

Car les triplées, les yeux brillants, tenaient pour l'une une brosse, pour l'autre des élastiques et pour la dernière des accessoires pour cheveux.

Oh non…

Sa soirée venait d'empirer…

* * *

Phichit est juste adorable, c'est vraiment le genre de personne a être plus content pour les autres que pour lui. Et depuis que j'ai vu un fanart là-dessus, c'est limite un headcanon pour moi que les triplées adoreraient coiffer Yurio.

Et sur ce, à demain! Je rappelle que je prends toutes vos propositions de thèmes tant qu'elles sont en lien avec l'hiver/Noël/les fêtes/etc.,...


	14. Péripétie verglacée - Etoile

**Notes:** Update rapide avant le prochain épisode de YoI! Comme tous les mercredi, je sens vraiment l'excitation de l'attente qui monte, qui monte, même si j'ai aussi une petite pointe de tristesse à me dire que c'est - déjà- l'avant-dernier. Pitié MAPPA, donnez-nous une saison 2 (sur Yurio et Otabek, même si on veut aussi y retrouver Victor et Yuri). Et pour patienter, non pas un, deux, trois, mais quatre drabbles parce que le thème "étoile" m'a vraiment inspiré.

Merci à Lycanya, Some fun, Moshi-Sama, Little pinetree, BlueSey17 et Angelyoru pour les reviews! (et désolée, je suis toujours en retard pour les réponses aux reviews...)

 **Thèmes:** Péripétie verglacée (Moshi-Sama) - Etoile (BlueSey17)

 **Pairings/personnages:** Yurio et les triplées - Yuri, Yuko et Nishigori - Oturi - Yakov/Lilia.

* * *

 **Péripéties verglacées**

C'était officiel, Yurio haïssait ces trois pestes qui avaient visiblement pour but de transformer sa vie en enfer.

\- Rendez-moi ça, c'est privé ! Hurla-t-il.

Il les vit se précipiter dehors en brandissant la lettre au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Yurio n'hésita pas.

Le contenu de cette lettre ne regardait que lui.

Lui et Otabek, à qui il la destinait.

Il fonça à l'extérieur, prêt à reprendre son bien...

Et ne vit pas la plaque de verglas.

La chute fut rude, tant physiquement que mentalement.

Il se releva sous leurs ricanements en se jurant qu'il mettrait peut-être le temps, mais qu'elles le regretteraient…

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **Etoile filante**

\- Regarde Yuri, une étoile filante ! Fais un vœu !

La fillette croisa les doigts et ferma les yeux.

\- C'est fait ! S'écria-t-elle joyeusement. Je voudrais ces nouveaux patins ! Et toi, Qu'est-ce-que tu as demandé ?

\- Rien d'important, bafouilla Yuri qui se mit à trembler sous le regard incendiaire de Nishigori.

Au vu de la manière dont il regardait Yuko, il n'y avait pas besoin de chercher loin pour lui…

Mais malgré les suppliques insistantes de Yuko, Yuri refusa de céder.

Son souhait aurait été bien trop embarrassant à admettre.

 _Faites qu'un jour, je puisse me tenir sur la même glace que Victor Nikiforof…_

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **Celui qui illuminait sa vie**

Otabek ne pouvait détacher son regard de la scène.

Comme tous ses compatriotes, son existence était rude. Raillé et méprisé par les russes, il lui fallait se lever aux aurores et se coucher bien après le soleil, après avoir trimé toute la journée, le tout pour un salaire de misère.

C'était une existence rude, ingrate et éprouvante, qu'une seule chose venait illuminer.

Chaque samedi, il était la motivation qui le poussait à tenir une semaine de plus, uniquement pour pouvoir le contempler ne fusse-ce qu'un soir de plus.

Lui, Yuri Plisetski, la prima et l'étoile montante du ballet de Russie.

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **Fleur**

Dans sa jeunesse, Lilia avait été magnifique et, dès qu'il posa les yeux sur elle, Yakov en tomba irrémédiablement amoureux.

Pendant quelques années, ils connurent ensemble le bonheur.

Puis, la beauté de Lilia commença à se flétrir. Les premières rides apparurent. Son visage se durcit. On lui préféra désormais des filles plus jeunes, plus jolies. C'est ainsi que d'étoile adulée, brillant sur le devant de la scène, elle fut reléguée en coulisses.

Et cela se répercuta chez eux. Rapidement survinrent les disputes, puis le divorce.

Chacun partit de son côté.

Même si pour Yakov, elle resterait à jamais une prima.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié et que ces quelques drabbles vous ont permis de patienter jusque l'épisode 11! A demain! N'hésitez pas à proposer/reproposer vos thèmes!


	15. Préparer le sapin - Foie gras

**Notes:** quinzième jour du calendrier! Et je crois que cette série finira par avoir ma peau... Autant la semaine passé c'était limite l'euphorie totale et la danse de la victoire, autant l'épisode d'hier m'a mis un sacré coup et, après l'avoir vu, je n'avais limite qu'une envie: me rouler en boule sous une couverture tellement celui-ci m'a fait angoisser (et la scène post-ending a littéralement brisé mon petit coeur...). Bref, pour contrebalancer ça, deux petits drabbles que j'espère être mignons, voire drôles.

Merci à vous tous qui lisez le recueil et plus particulièrement à BlueSey17, Little pinetree, Black Sora, Lycanya, Some fun, Angelyoru, Moshi-sama et Juuna pour les reviews!

 **Thème:** Préparer l'arbre de Noël (Black Sora) - Foie gras (BlueSey17)

 **Pairing:** Oturi - Victuri.

* * *

 **De l'utilité d'avoir toujours quelqu'un plus grand que soi...**

\- Et merde ! Jura Yurio.

Il était trop petit.

Qui était l'emmerdeur qui avait eu l'idée lumineuse d'aller chercher un sapin de Noël aussi immense, au point que, même en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds ou en sautillant, il était incapable d'atteindre le sommet?

Soudain, deux bras musclés entourèrent sa taille et le soulevèrent doucement de terre.

\- Comme ça, ça devrait être plus facile, déclara Otabek.

\- J'aurais très bien pu l'accrocher tout seul, maugréa Yurio avec une mauvaise foi évidente en accrochant l'étoile au sommet. D'ailleurs, j'y étais presque. Mais… merci. Par contre, si tu pouvais me redéposer maintenant…

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **Repas de fête**

Victor avait toujours adoré la cuisine de Yuri. Il y avait tant d'amour dans celle-ci qu'il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

Alors, l'idée de passer le réveillon avec lui, autours d'un bon repas qu'il aurait préparé, ne pouvait que le faire saliver.

Yuri avait passé toute la journée derrière les fourneaux, mitonnant de bons petits plats.

Terrines, dinde, pommes de terre sautées,… Tout son savoir-faire y était passé.

Mais là, c'était juste trop.

Victor jura que si Yuri continuait à le gaver ainsi de foie gras, il aurait juste l'impression de devenir un canard qu'on engraisserait pour l'abattoir…

* * *

Le thème foie gras ne pouvait vraiment convenir qu'à Victor et Yuri! J'ai hésité un moment à écrire sur la facilité de Yuri a engraisser, mais j'ai eu envie de reprendre le concept du Yuri doué en cuisine déjà développé dans un autre drabble et tellement motivé par le fait de passer le réveillon avec Victor qu'il allait littéralement l'engraisser. J'ai aussi hésité un instant à faire huître (ce thème juste horrible et sadique qui m'avait déjà fait souffrir il y a trois ans pour trouver une idée dans mon calendrier de l'Avent sur Hetalia! XD Je dis ça mais n'hésite pas à le reproposer Some fun!) aussi, je pensais à la base partir sur JJ, mais il m'a tellement ému avec sa copine hier que je n'ai juste pas eu le coeur de l'écrire.

Et voilà, that's all for today! N'hésitez pas à proposer vos thèmes (un à trois mots, sur le thème de Noël/l'hiver/les fêtes/...), je prends le ou les deux premiers pour faire deux drabbles. A demain!


	16. Pain d'épice - Flocon

**Notes:** Seizième jour du calendrier! Et aujourd'hui, trois petits drabbles sur deux thèmes différents.

Merci à vous tous qui prenez le temps de lire ces drabbles et plus particulièrement à Angelyoru, Little pinetree, Bey0nd, BlueSey17, Lycanya, Black Sora, Keleana et Juuna pour les reviews!

RàR Keleana: Merci, ton commentaire me fait très plaisir! C'est un chouette thème, je vais le noter quelque part parce que j'aimerais vraiment développer quelque chose là-dessus, mais un peu HS vu que pas très en lien avec Noël/l'hiver/les fêtes/... Mais je le ferai tout de même par la suite, hors calendrier. J'espère cependant que ceux d'aujourd'hui te plairont! :)

 **Thème:** Pain d'épice (Bey0nd) - Flocon (Little pinetree)

 **Pairings/personnages:** Yurio, Mila, Georgi - Yuri/Victor - Yurio et Yuri/Victor

* * *

 **Où Georgi touche (cette fois-ci) le fond…**

\- Attends, tu es sérieuse !?

Mila hocha la tête.

\- C'est lui-même qui me l'a dit.

\- Quel crétin, lâcha Yurio. Déjà qu'il avait touché le fond avec son costume revisité de la belle au bois dormant, mais là… Mais où a-t-il été cherché une idée pareille !

\- Apparemment, il voulait faire plaisir à sa copine qui est plutôt gourmande et adore les contes de fées.

\- Quel con, grommela Yurio, il va juste être ridicule…

\- Pour lui, le thème s'imposait. Mais, quand même, choisir d'incarner la sorcière de la maison en pain d'épice d'Hansel et Gretel dans son libre, ça reste un peu extrême…

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **Un an d'absence**

Yuri regarda les flocons se déposer doucement sur la pierre tombale. Sans un mot, il s'agenouilla devant la stèle et déposa un bouquet de lys.

\- Tu me manques toujours autant, Victor, déclara-t-il en brisant le silence.

Cela faisait un an qu'il l'avait quitté, mais son absence lui déchirait toujours le coeur.

\- Beaucoup de choses sont arrivées, reprit-il. Des bonnes et des moins bonnes, des joyeuses et des tristes. Mais, depuis qu'il est là, j'ai l'impression de revivre... Non, rectifia-t-il, de ne pas juste exister, mais vivre enfin. Simplement, j'aurais aimé que tu puisses rencontrer celui dont tu tiens ton nom…

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **L'amour, ça rend…**

L'amour rendait con.

Suffisamment pour abandonner sans réfléchir une carrière brillante de patineur et se précipiter à l'autre bout du monde pour entraîner un quasi inconnu.

L'amour rendait aveugle.

Assez que pour voir un prince charmant dans un porcelet trop gras.

L'amour rendait idiot.

Au point que deux hommes adultes redevenaient subitement des enfants batifolant dans la neige.

Oui, l'amour rendait con, idiot et aveugle.

Pourtant, en voyant Victor et Yuri danser au milieu de cette valse de flocons, leurs visages illuminés et leur regard plongé amoureusement dans celui de l'autre, Yurio se dit que l'amour pouvait aussi rendre deux êtres incroyablement beaux.

* * *

J'espère que je n'ai pas fait trop angoissé/stressé certaines avec le deuxième drabble (même si, soyons honnêtes, tout était fait pour vous induire en erreur...). Et Georgi est enfin là (ou du moins, a eu droit à un drabble)! Reste plus que Seun Gil, Celestino, Mari et Minako à apparaître! A demain et n'hésitez pas à proposer vos thèmes (1 à 3 mots sur le thème de l'hiver/les fêtes/Noël/...). Histoire de jouer le jeu et n'avoir qu'une seule journée pour les préparer, je prends les deux premiers proposés chaque jour (mais ferai de toute manière les autres par la suite, après le calendrier).


	17. Grinch - Bataille de boules de neige

**Notes:** Dix-septième jour du calendrier! Avec trois drabbles qui marquent le retour du quatuor tout mignon Minami/Yurio/Leo/Guang-Hong, de Michel, Emil, Sarah et (brièvement) de Phichit! Et Seun-Gil fait (enfin) son apparition! (oui, il va y avoir du monde aujourd'hui).

Merci à vous qui continuez de lire jour après jour ce calendrier et plus particulièrement à Vyersdra, Angelyoru, Little pinetree, Keleana, Lycanya, Wasab-chan et BlueSey17 pour les reviews!

RàR Keleana: Merci pour la review ainsi que pour les thèmes! Je vais prendre le premier, en espérant que le résultat te plaise! Et oui, comme lutin, il m'a aussi directement fait pensé à Yurio (qui est aussi un de mes personnages préférés, tant dans l'anime que à mettre en scène en fanfic).

 **Pairing/personnages:** Yurio, Minami, Guang-Hong/Leo - Emil/Michele et Seun-Gil/Sarah - Victuri, Oturi, Phichit (quand je vous dit qu'il va y avoir foule...)

 **Thèmes:** Grinch (Keleana) - Bataille de boules de neige (Angelyoru/Black Sora)

* * *

 **Où Yurio déteste Noël**

\- Je déteste Noël.

\- Mais comment c'est possible Yurio ! S'exclama Minami, abasourdi.

\- Noël, c'est pourtant le moment où l'on passe du temps avec ceux qu'on aime, déclara Guang-Hong en regardant Léo.

Yurio renifla méprisament

\- Ca se voit que t'es pas obligé de te farcir Victor et Yuri.

A l'entente du nom magique, Minami se mit à gigoter.

\- La chance, j'adorerais fêter Noël avec Yuri !

\- Tu parles ! J'en ai marre de leurs têtes d'imbéciles et de leur amour qui suinte de partout.

\- Quand on y pense, déclara Léo, Yurio ressemble un peu au Grinch? Il est juste moins vert et velu…

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **Bataille de boules de neige et chevalier servant**

Sarah avait toujours adoré les batailles de boules de neige, mais avec Michele, celles-ci devenaient encore plus hilarantes.

\- Ne crains rien, Sarah ! Ton preux chevalier va te protéger ! Hurla l'italien en bombardant scrupuleusement tous les garçons à sa portée, Emil particulièrement – le pauvre, si seulement Michele savait…

L'une des boules frappa soudain au visage une silhouette qui, lorsqu'elle la reconnut, fit accélérer les battements de son cœur.

\- Seun-Gil, ça va ? Demanda-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui. Je suis désolée, Michele est une brute…

\- Oui. Mais maintenant, va-t'en, déclara-t-il froidement.

Le cœur de Sarah se serra. Pour elle, la fête était finie…

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **Pour ces instants-là...**

La boule de neige heurta Yuri, le faisant chuter en entrainant Victor avec lui.

\- Touché ! Rit Phichit avant de viser Chris.

Les deux hommes furent soudain assaillis d'une pluie de boules.

\- Paf dans les dents ! Ricana Yurio avant d'en recevoir une lui-même.

\- Traître ! Hurla-t-il à Otabek. Tu es censé me soutenir !

\- Un soldat ne tourne jamais le dos à l'ennemi, déclara simplement le Kazakh.

\- Tu vas me le payer, rugit Yurio en le poursuivant.

Allongé dans la neige avec un Victor qui en profitait pour l'embrasser, Yuri pensa que c'était pour ces instants-là qu'il ne regrettait pas d'être devenu patineur…

* * *

Bien que je l'aimais beaucoup, car original, le premier thème m'a donné un peu de mal parce que j'ai vu le Grinch, mais ça doit bien remonter à dix ans! Et comme je n'avais pas trop aimé, je le l'ai jamais revu depuis. Je n'en avais donc qu'un vague souvenir et j'espère ne pas avoir été HS ou avoir écrit à côté de la plaque.

A demain et n'hésitez pas à proposer vos thèmes (un à trois mots sur la période de décembre/les fêtes/Noël/l'hiver/...), je prends le, voire les les deux, premier(s) pour faire au moins deux drabbles.


	18. Bonhomme de neige - Emballage

**Notes:** Dix-huitième jour du calendrier! Et aujourd'hui, ce sont Celestino et Minako qui font (enfin) leur apparition!

RàR Keleana: Merci pour le commentaire! Contente que les deux drabbles t'aient plu (et que ce que j'ai fait pour Grinch collait avec le film, je n'en avais vraiment plus qu'un vague souvenir))! J'aime bien aurore boréale comme thème (et ce n'est pas du tout HS), c'est très poétique et joli, mais malheureusement j'en avais déjà deux pour aujourd'hui (mais n'hésite pas à le reproposer!). J'espère que tu apprécieras les deux drabbles d'aujourd'hui!

Merci à vous tous qui continuez à lire ces drabbles et plus particulièrement à BlueSey17, Angelyoru, Lycanya et Keleana pour leurs reviews pour le chapitre d'hier!

 **Pairing/personnages:** Celestino/Minako sous-entendu, Phichit, Victor, Yuri, Chris, Yurio, Otabek - Victuri

 **Thèmes:** Bonhomme de neige (Angelyoru) - Emballage (BlueSey17)

* * *

 **Avant le Grand Prix**

Assis à la terrasse d'un café, Celestino regardait Phichit, Yuri, Victor et Chris s'affairer tous ensemble à rouler des boules dans la neige pour édifier un gigantesque bonhomme tandis qu'un peu plus loin, Yurio avait visiblement réquisitionné Otabek pour construire son compagnon félin.

 _Ah, l'insouciance de la jeunesse_ … pensa-t-il nostalgiquement.

\- C'est tout de même beau l'entente qui existe entre eux, commenta Minako qu'il avait invitée à venir prendre un café avec lui.

L'entraineur acquiesça.

\- Oui. Même si demain, lorsque la compétition reprendra ses droits, ils ne se feront pas de cadeaux pour autant. Mais laissons-les profiter de ces derniers instants.

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **Un emballage minimaliste...**

Lorsque Yuri se réveilla, il s'aperçut que le lit à côté de lui était froid.

\- Victor ? Marmonna-t-il en cherchant à tâtons ses lunettes.

Aucune réponse.

Peut-être était-il déjà parti préparer le petit-déjeuner ?

Yuri s'apprêta rapidement avant de descendre.

\- Victor ? Répéta-t-il.

\- Je suis là, Yuri~

La voix provenait du salon.

Yuri pénétra dans la pièce et eut le souffle coupé.

Assis au milieu des cadeaux se tenait un Victor qui n'avait pour tout vêtement qu'un ruban enroulé autour de lui.

\- Joyeux Noël, my love, chantonna le russe.

Le japonais rougit. L'emballage était peut-être minimaliste, mais le cadeau lui faisait énormément d'effet…

* * *

J'ai hésité à revêtir Victor d'au moins un boxer (au cas où quelqu'un d'autre que Yuri passerait par là...), mais je tombais à court de mots et comme ils passent de toute façon leur temps à se baigner ensemble et que ce n'est pas comme si Victor avait peur de se montrer à moitié nu... Breeef! N'hésitez pas à proposer ou reproposer vos thèmes pour demain! A demain!


	19. Cactus - Bûche de Noël

**Notes:** Dix-neuvième jour du calendrier... Comme pour Yuri! on ice, on se rapproche tout doucement de la fin (je suis à la fois excité et terriblement triste pour mercredi à me dire que ce sera le dernier épisode... pitié, annoncez-nous une saison 2!). Et ffnet faisant des siennes pour les reviews, je ne sais malheureusement pas lire celles que vous avez écrit pour le chapitre d'hier pour le moment, ce qui fait que non seulement je ne sais pas vous répondre, mais qu'en plus je n'ai pas su voir vos suggestions de thèmes pour aujourd'hui. En désespoir de cause, j'ai donc pris deux thèmes qui avaient été proposés (les plus anciens) et sur lesquels, comme tous les thèmes proposés, je comptais de toute façon faire au moins un drabble une fois le recueil fini.

Un grand merci à tous qui continuez de suivre ce calendrier et plus particulièrement à ceux ayant laissé des reviews!

 **Thème:** Cactus (Some fun - j'ai hésité à le faire car il est un peu HS, mais vu que j'ai trouvé une idée en lien avec Noël qui me plaisait, je l'ai tous de même écrit) - Buche de Noël (Angelyoru)

 **Pariring:** Yurio/Mila - Oturi et Victuri

* * *

 **Un arbre de Noël peu conventionnel**

\- Attends Yurio, tu es sérieux ? Demanda Mila, incrédule.

Croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, le russe lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Je vois pas en quoi ça pose un problème.

\- Mais tout le monde décore un sapin pour Noël !

\- J'ai pas envie de faire comme tout le monde, répliqua-t-il, buté.

\- Tu aurais pu prendre un autre arbre.

\- J'avais pas envie d'un autre. Je voulais celui-là.

\- Mais comment veux-tu qu'on y suspende des boules ou des guirlandes, il est trop petit !

Mila savait que Yurio pouvait être terriblement têtu. Mais sérieusement, un cactus pour arbre de Noël ? C'était du jamais vu.

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **Des joies des repas de Noël**

Yurio avait clairement envie de gerber.

Ils étaient juste répugnants.

 _\- Beka, sors-moi de là!_ Tapa-t-il rapidement sur son portable.

La réponse ne fut pas longue à venir.

 _\- Courage, little tiger. Ca ne peut pas être aussi horrible que ça._

 _\- Si ! Ca fait dix minutes que Yuri et Victor se dévorent du regard en se faisant manger l'un l'autre leur buche. Ramène-toi, merde !_

 _\- Je peux pas, un océan nous sépare. Mais je reste avec toi._

Le russe soupira avant de répondre.

 _\- Tant pis, c'est mieux que rien. Même si je voudrais que tu sois là._

 _\- Moi aussi, little fairy. Moi aussi…_

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ces deux drabbles vous auront tout de même eu. Je réponds à vos reviews dès que je sais les lire et, vu que je n'ai pas su les faire aujourd'hui, je ferai les deux premiers thèmes proposés pour aujourd'hui. Pourquoi? Parce qu'ayant cours le mercredi après-midi, un examen jeudi matin et rendez-vous avec mon maître de stage l'après-midi, je n'aurai tout simplement pas le temps d'écrire ces deux jours-là et devrai donc écrire les deux drabbles pour le jeudi à l'avance (je suis vraiment désolée, mais je ne saurais pas faire autrement...)

En attendant, n'hésitez pas à proposer/reproposer vos thèmes pour demain (un à trois mots sur le thème de Noël, des fêtes, de l'hiver,...). A demain!


	20. Buée - Gelure

**Notes:** vingtième jour du calendrier! Ce qui nous fait mine de rien plus de 80 drabbles vu que j'en ai parfois publié trois par jours! Dire que avant de commencer ce recueil, je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir écrire autant, ni être si inspirée par Yuri! on ice... Et bonne nouvelle, j'ai de nouveau accès aux RàR depuis 17h! Juste à temps, encore un peu et je reprenais deux anciens thèmes.

Merci à vous qui continuez à suivre ce recueil et plus particulièrement à trollforever, Little pinetree, Angelyoru, Juuna, lycanya, Black Sora, Keleana, Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste, BlueSey17 et NoirSoleil pour avoir pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot hier et avant-hier (et promis, je vous réponds le plus rapidement possible).

RàR Keleana: Je suis vraiment ravie que ça t'aie plu! Le Victor couvert d'un ruban, je ne pense pas non plus que ça va arriver (même s'il est quand même très exhibitionniste), mais rien n'empêche d'espérer! Et Aurore boréale sera faites pour jeudi (j'aime beaucoup ce thème, c'est très poétique. Il va juste falloir que j'assure).

 **Thème:** buée (Little pinetree) - gelure (Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste)

 **Personnages/pairing:** Victuri - Georgi/Anya

* * *

 **Manque**

Appuyé contre la vitre de sa chambre d'hôtel, Yuri regardait la vie s'écouler dans la capitale moscovite. La neige continuait de tomber, revêtant les rues d'un fin manteau blanc et les passants de déambuler.

Le cœur serré, il soupira, la chaleur de son souffle sur le verre glacé agrandissant le rond de buée qui s'était déjà formé dessus.

Qu'un seul être vous manque et c'était tout votre monde qui s'écroulait.

C'était incroyable de constater à quel point sa présence lui était devenue aussi vitale que respirer ou manger.

Sans lui, il se sentait vide, seul et froid.

\- Tu me manques, Victor, murmura-t-il.

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **Errance**

Cela faisait des heures que Georgi errait sans but dans les rues enneigées de Moscou, le cœur en miette.

Il ne ressentait ni la bise glacée qui lui piquait les yeux, ni même les gelures qui menaçaient pourtant ses doigts non gantés.

Qu'elles arrivent!

De toute façon il n'en avait cure.

Car peu importe qu'il soit gelé à l'extérieur, que le froid brûle ses mains et ses membres jusqu'aux tréfonds de ses os, puisqu'il l'était déjà à l'intérieur, et à jamais.

Car comment pourrait-il espérer se réchauffer un jour si Anya, sa douce et belle Anya, n'illuminait plus son existence?

* * *

Comme vous l'avez certainement deviné, le premier drabble prend place durant l'épisode 9, quand Victor rentre au Japon et laisse Yuri tout seul. Et je maintiens qu'Anya ne méritait pas Georgi qui est trop bien pour elle (et j'étais si contente de voir qu'il avait trouvé une copine à l'épisode 10!).

Et voilà, that's all for today! Comme dit hier, je prendrai les deux premiers thèmes proposés pour hier (à savoir Aurore boréale et poupée russe) que je ferai pour jeudi. Mais n'hésitez pas à proposer vos thèmes pour demain (1 à 3 mots parce que plus long, ça peut devenir délicat pour faire un texte de 100 mots), je prends tout tant que c'est en lien avec cette période de l'année. A demain!


	21. Rhume - Clématites de Noël

**Notes:** Vingt-et-unième jour du calendrier de l'Avent! Et j'ai la hype qui monte qui monte qui monte! Plus que quelques minutes et ça y est, je pourrai enfin) voir l'ultime épisode de cette magnifique série qui déchaine les passions depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines! J'ai tellement hâte!

Merci à Little pinetree, Angelyoru, BlueSey17, lycanya, Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste et Keleana pour les review et à tous qui lisez ce recueil!

 **Thème:** rhume - clématite de Noël (milou-sarcastic-yaoiste)

 **Personnages:** Yurio et Nikolaï Plisetski - Chris/son copain anonyme (mais si, le beau brun qu'on voit dans son appartement à l'épisode 11!)

* * *

 **Sourire pour lui**

Yurio regarda le vieil homme allongé dans son lit d'hôpital.

\- Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui, grand-père ?

\- Mieux qu'hier, Yurachka. Déclara-t-il en toussant. Tu verras, je serai bientôt remis. On est des Russes, alors ce n'est pas un simple petit rhume qui va m'abattre !

L'un comme l'autre savaient qu'il mentait. Que la pneumonie était bien trop sévère pour qu'il y survive.

Pourtant, Yurio sourit tendrement en lui pressant la main.

\- Bien sûr.

Il savait que Nikolaï n'aimerait pas avoir comme dernière image de lui un visage en pleurs.

Alors, même si cela lui déchirerait le cœur, pour lui il sourirait jusque la fin.

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **La meilleure façon de fêter le réveillon**

\- On pourrait sortir fêter le réveillon dans la boite de ton choix.

Auparavant, Chris n'aurait jamais décliné. Pour lui pour qui séduire était aussi naturel que de respirer, ces lieux étaient comme son habitat naturel.

Mais cela, c'était avant.

Avant de le rencontrer lui, qui partageait sa vie depuis bientôt deux ans.

\- Faisons-le chez nous, répondit Chris. A vingt-cinq ans, on devient un peu trop vieux pour ce genre de folies.

Au fond, quelle manière de passer le réveillon existait-il que de le fêter seul avec lui, un verre vin à la main et un bouquet de clématites sur la table?

* * *

Je me sens horrible, avoir fait ça pour le premier... Surtout que l'amour de Yurio pour son grand-père est magnifique. Le deuxième m'a donné plus de mal, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira (et pour info, les clématites étant dans le langage des fleurs un symbole d'amour durable, leur présence sur la table constituent un rappel du fait que désormais, Chris a juste besoin de son copain, qui lui suffit). Et sur ce, je file regarder l'épisode! A demain! :)


	22. Aurore boréale - Poupées russes

**Notes:** Vingt-deuxième jour du calendrier! Petite update rapide car je suis sur les rotules, non seulement à cause de mon examen, mais aussi - et surtout - de l'épisode d'hier qui m'a à la fois frustrée (ce podium quoi...) et ravie (cette fin, cet ending si parfait! Et Vic qui m'a émue aux larmes en début d'épisode). Comme dit avant-hier, aujourd'hui seront fait les thèmes que je n'avais pas su faire mardi parce que ffnet bugguait.

Merci à tous et particulièrement à Lycanya, BlueSeu17, Angelyoru, Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste et Rainbowpapers pour les reviews au chapitre précédent (promis, je m'occupe des RàR en retard demain sans faute, là je suis limite en train de m'endormir sur mon pc...).

 **Thème:** Aurore boréale (Keleana) - Poupées russes (troll forever)

 **Pairing:** Victuri - Yuri et Yurio

* * *

 **Voyages, voyages,...**

Yuri aimait entendre Victor parler de ses nombreux voyages.

Allongé dans leur lit, le front posé contre son torse, il fermait les yeux et visualisait les endroits dont il lui parlait. Les aurores boréales du grand nord, les sables d'Egypte, les reliefs escarpés de Grèce,…

\- Ca ne te manque jamais ? Demanda-t-il un jour, la peur au ventre. Partir, voyager, découvrir le monde,…

 _Dis Victor, te sens-tu enchaîné près de moi ?_

Le russe pencha la tête et embrassa tendrement son front.

\- Un peu parfois, admit-il. Puis je me rappelle de la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vue et je ne regrette plus.

\- Quoi ?

\- Toi.

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **Poupées russes**

\- Une Matriochka? Demanda Yurio, incrédule. Tu m'offres à moi, un russe, une matriochka?

\- Je sais, ça peut sembler idiot, déclara Yuri, embarrassé, mais elles m'ont fait penser à toi...

Car derrière l'adolescent brusque que tous connaissaient se dissimulait un être qui pouvait être tour à tour tendre et doux, mystérieux et fier tandis que tout au fond se dissimulait un adolescent à la sensibilité exacerbée et aux yeux grands ouverts sur le monde.

Tant de facettes emboîtées les unes dans les autres pour former l'être qu'il était.

Yuri fut stupéfait lorsqu'il le vit sourire.

\- Merci. Au fond, t'es peut-être pas aussi con que t'en as l'air...

* * *

J'avais vraiment besoin de faire du fluff Victuri et d'un beau Yurio/Yuri après l'épisode d'hier tant il m'a émue! J'ai juste un seul regret: qu'une certaine scène n'aie pas été plus longue...

Que ce soit pour proposer vos thèmes (vous connaissez maintenant la chanson (de Noël): un à trois mots sur le thème de Noël/décembre/l'hiver/les fêtes/...) ou pour discuter sur Yuri! on ice, le dernier épisode en date ou tout ce que vous voulez, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir! A demain!


	23. Oranges - Marché de Noël

**Notes:** Just on time, voici le 23e jour du calendrier! Marqué cette fois par la présence de JJ et de sa copine (qui m'a plusieurs fois été demandé sans que je trouve l'inspiration) et par du Oturi et du Victuri de l'autre.

Merci à vous tous et plus particulièrement à lycanya, Little pinetree, Angelyoru, Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste, BlueSey17, Keleana et Chanel-Keehl pour les reveiws au chapitre précédent! (et je suis normalement à jour niveau des RàR).

RàR Keleana: merci pour le petit commentaire! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce que j'ai fait de ton thème. Et tu as tout juste: j'adore ce dessin-animé et c'est cette scène-là qui m'a inspirée! Je crois que pour Victor, ça nous a toutes fait quelque chose et pour Yuri, on a toutes du être déçues, mais pour Yurio, ce qui lui arrive est juste génial! C'est vraiment le Victor de sa génération! Ca doit être les 10cm les plus frustrants de toute la série, moi aussi j'étais en mode "mais vas-y, fais-le! Comble les!".

 **Thèmes:** Oranges (Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste) - Marché de Noël (Angelyoru)

(Et petite pensée pour tous les Berlinois, les Allemands ainsi que toutes les victimes des attentats de Berlin et leurs proches).

 **Paring:** JJ/sa copine (dont j'ignore le nom) - Oturi et Victuri.

* * *

 **Rencontre**

Un homme affairé sur le chemin de la patinoire. Une femme qui, les bras encombrés, le percutait violemment. Un sac d'oranges qui se renversait, son précieux contenu s'éparpillant sur le sol.

Deux mains qui se posaient l'une sur l'autre avant que leurs regards ne s'entrecroisent sans pouvoir se détacher.

La situation était clichée au possible, au point d'en devenir presque risible pour un oeil extérieur.

Pourtant, ce fut à cet instant, en sentant l'odeur envoutante de fleurs d'oranger qui planait autours de cette femme à la beauté éclatante qui ne pouvait être qu'une reine que JJ tomba instantanément et irrémédiablement amoureux d'elle.

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **Ceci n'est pas un rencard...**

\- Soyez prudents, ne faites pas de folies. Et Yurio, tu n'as encore que quinze ans, donc pas de vin chaud.

Yuri s'apprêtait à poursuivre mais, à la grande joie de Yurio, fut coupé par Victor.

\- Profitez bien de votre rendez-vous, mais rentrez avant minuit ! Sinon Yakov va râler demain.

\- Mais vous allez arrêter, merde ! Ce n'est pas un putain de rencard, on va juste faire un tour au marché de Noël!

\- Mais oui, Yurio, tenta de l'apaiser Yuri. On te croit.

\- Mon cul ! Otabek, on se casse ! Cria-t-il.

Hors de question qu'il laisse ces deux idiots pourrir leur première sortie…

* * *

Mais oui Yurio, on te croit tous quand tu affirmes que ce n'est pas un rendez-vous... Enfin... Si toi aussi, maintenant qu'ils sont tous les trois à Moscou, tu vois bien la seconde situation arriver avec Victor tentant d'agir comme un parent responsable et Yuri se mettre en mode "mère poule" pour Yurio...

Comme haque jour, n'hésitez pas à proposer vos thèmes (1 à 3 mots, en lien avec l'hiver/Noël/les fêtes/...). Je prends les deux premiers pour faire les drabbles de demain (et les autres seront de toute façon faits post-calendrier). A demain!


	24. Où est Jésus - Patinoire

**Note** s: Avant-dernier jour du calendrier! Dire que demain, ce sera fini... Ca me fait vraiment bizarre vu que rédiger ces drabbles était devenu une routine quotidienne pour moi... Même si, ayant de plus en plus de choses s'accumulant sur le côté, ça devenait aussi de plus en plus difficiles pour les faire.

Merci à tous et particulièrement à lycanya, little pinetree, Angelyoru, BlueSey17, Keleana, Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste et Moshi-sama pour les reviews!

RàR Keleana: Merci pour la review! J'adore Jack aussi, même si j'ai un sérieux faible pour Nord et Bunny! Mine de rien, il y a eu pas mal de moments frustrants où on a attendu un baiser qui ne venait pas. L'annonce de la saison 2 était prévisible (vu le succès de la série qui a déchainé les passions sur twitter, deviantart, sur AO3 ou ici), mais ça m'a rendue tellement heureuse ce petit "See you next level"!

 **Thèmes:** Où est Jésus? (Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste) - Patinoire (little pinetree)/Couronne (Chanel-Keehl)

 **Personnages:** Yuri et Yurio - JJ/sa copine (parce que je n'était pas spécialement satisfaite de celui d'hier)

* * *

 **Révélation christique**

Yuri n'avait jamais été particulièrement croyant. Dieu existe-t-il ? Où est Jésus ?

Autant de questions dont il ne s'était jamais réellement préoccupé.

Bien sûr, comme tous les étudiants, il avait parfois été pris de subits accès de dévotion à l'approche des examens.

Mais, plus qu'une réelle croyance, c'était avant tout pour lui un moyen de rassurer le grand anxieux qu'il était.

Mais, tandis qu'il regardait Yurio évoluer sur la glace, Yuri se dit qu'il y avait quelque chose de christique, comme une part de divin, chez cet être presque androgyne qui exprimait un amour infini à ceux qu'il chérissait.

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **Pour que tu sois ma reine...**

Aujourd'hui était sa chance.

Sur la glace de cette patinoire, il était le King JJ. Un roi, peut-être sans couronne. Mais un roi tout de même.

Et, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un entraînement, avec sa performance, il ferait d'elle sa reine.

JJ s'élança, maîtrisant le début de son programme.

Puis survint la chute, qui le cloua au sol.

De frustration, il frappa son poing contre la glace.

Lamentable. Il était lamentable.

Soudain, des applaudissements survinrent.

Il se retourna et vit son visage illuminé.

Tu es incroyable JJ, cria-t-elle, réchauffant son cœur.

JJ réprima un sanglot.

Plus que jamais, il voulait d'elle à ses côtés…

* * *

J'ai vraiment eu peur de ne pas trouver pour le premier mais au final l'idée est venue toute seule en me souvenant de la magnifique performance de Yurio sur Agapê à Barcelone (et si toi aussi tu es toujours pris de subits accès de croyance en période d'examens...). Quant au second, je voulais vraiment faire quelque chose qui rende enfin hommage à JJ et sa copine qui m'a vraiment émue à l'épisode 11. C'est maintenant chose faite!

Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! N'hésitez pas à me proposer vos thèmes pour demain, en espérant que j'aie le temps de les faire. Je vous souhaite de passer un bon réveillon! Profitez bien de votre famille, de vos amis,... et n'abusez pas du repas ou de la buche! A demain pour la dernière case du calendrier!


	25. Main tendue et coeur d'agneau - Trad

**Notes:** Et voilà... Toute bonne chose a une fin, alors voici la dernière case de ce petit calendrier de l'Avent. Ca me fit tout drôle d'écrire ces mots parce que, même si avec la bloque, les examens et les stages ça devenait de plus en plus difficile l'écriture de ces drabbles était devenue une petite routine quotidienne. Et me dire que demain, mon premier réflexe en me levant ne sera plus de checker vos propositions de thèmes, ça me fait étrange. Comme je n'ai pas eu de proposition de thème pour hier, j'ai repris le troisième des thèmes proposé pour avant-hier ainsi que le thème Où est Jésus où j'ai eu une autre idée de drabble après avoir posté le recueil. Et comme c'est le dernier jour, j'adjoint aussi un petit bonus, à savoir un thème qui me plaisait et sur lequel je voulais vraiment écrire.

Et avant que j'oublie... Bon anniversaire Victor!

Merci à little pinetree, BlueSey17, Angelyoru, Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste, Kaleana et lycanya pour leurs reviews pour la case 24!

 **Thèmes:** Main tendue et coeur d'agneau (Moshi-sama) - Où est Jésus? (Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste) - Traditions (moi-même)

 **Pairing/personnages:** Yuri et Makkachin - Victuri (les deux autres).

* * *

 **Les petites bêtises de Makkachin, partie III**

Yuri adorait décorer le sapin. Mais, avec Makkachin, c'était loin d'être une sinécure, le chien enchaînant bêtise sur bêtise.

Boules brisées, guirlandes déchiquetées, dinde laissée à refroidir.

C'était une lutte de chaque instant.

Mais cette fois, c'était bon.

Son regard se posa un instant sur la crèche et son sang se glaça.

\- Mais où est Jésus ! S'exclama-t-il. Makkachin !

Penaud, le chien vient déposer à ses pieds ce qu'il restait du santon abondamment mâchouillé avant de filer rapidement.

Yuri ne put se retenir de rire. Tel maître, tel chien. Malgré leurs bêtises, à l'un comme à l'autre, il ne pouvait jamais que pardonner.

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **Une sensibilité exacerbée**

Plus que les autres patineurs, Yuri avait toujours eu une sensibilité exacerbée.

Il avait un cœur d'agneau, capable de s'émerveiller devant la moindre petite chose, qu'il s'agisse d'une parole tendre, d'un sourire ou d'une main qu'il lui tendait après une chute.

Mais son cœur était également de verre, susceptible de se briser en mille morceaux au moindre choc.

Comme en cet instant où il l'avait violement fait voler en éclats au milieu de ce parking désert.

Ce soir-là, Victor se jura qu'il ferait tout pour protéger ce cœur trop sensible et ne plus jamais voir de larmes couler sur son visage.

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **Bonus:** **Du bon respect des traditions**

\- C'est là ? Demanda Yuri.

La bâtisse ne payait pas de mine. Un immeuble comme il y en avait tant d'autres à Moscou, sans rien de particulier.

Difficile de croire que c'était là qu'habitait la légende vivante du patinage artistique Victor Nikiforof.

\- Oui, confirma le russe.

Les deux hommes gravirent les escaliers avant de s'arrêter sur le palier du quatrième étage.

Victor attrapa soudain Yuri par la taille et le porta dans ses bras.

-Victor, qu'est-ce-que-tu fais !?

Le russe sourit.

\- Je respecte les traditions, déclara-t-il en poussant d'un coup d'épaule la porte, dévoilant un appartement inchangé en neuf mois. Bienvenue chez nous, Yuri.

* * *

J'espère que ces trois derniers drabbles vous auront plu! Je m'excuse pour tous les thèmes proposés que je n'ai pas su faire durant ces vingt-cinq jours, mais ceux-ci seront de toute façon faits et publiés plus tard, normalement fin janvier-début février, une fois que mes examens et mes stages seront passés.

Et avant de vous quitter temporairement, je tenais vraiment à vous adresser à tous un énorme merci. Pour les reviews, les favorites, les follows ou tout simplement pour avoir lu et, je l'espère, apprécié, jour après jour ce recueil. J'ai vraiment pris énormément de plaisir à écrire tous ces drabbles tant Yuri! on ice est une oeuvre qui m'a marquée (je traverse une période assez difficile, où je prends conscience que, pendant des années, je me suis tellement fait absorbée par les études etc. que j'ai fini par me faire rongée par mon anxiété au point d'en oublier un peu de vivre et d'en profiter, ce qui est un peu triste passé 24 ans. Et YoI redonne pas mal d'espoir à ce niveau-là) et j'espère que vous en avez ressenti tout autant à les lire. Encore merci à tous, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review en partant, ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir (et pour les non-inscrits j'y répondrai lorsque je publierai les drabbles restants). A bientôt pour de nouveaux textes/OS sur Yuri! on ice!


End file.
